Renesmee Meets Jacob
by xoitalyszgirlxo
Summary: Renesmee is in the 11th grade and in a new highschool, in this continuation of the Twilight Saga Renesmee really meets Jacob and as Jacob tries to win her over all she can think about is her boyfriend back in Juno Alaska.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story.., I really hope you like it, tell me what you think (:

I do not own any characters.

Summary: Renesmee- beautiful, powerful, and enticing. That's what the online dictionary of names said anyways. Hi, I'm Renesmee, Nessie for short. I've had that nickname ever since I could remember, see, I'm special, half vampire, half human, not frozen, but still as beautiful and powerful as a full vampire. My parents are Mr. and Mrs., Edward Cullen, yeah I know, pretty amazing huh? You already read their story, so I figured I should write down mine. My life has been pretty normal, for as normal as a half vampire, half human can get, but this year, I start my eleventh grade year in a new high school. It should be pretty interesting seeming how I'm the new kid.

Chapter 1:

I woke up at the sound of my screaming alarm clock, which seemed to be getting louder and louder with each ring. Rolling out of bed, I searched for my phone hoping a certain someone would have texted me. Unfortunately I was only greeted by my wallpaper of a dancing penguin. Bummer. I decided not to let that bring me down anyways and started for the bathroom. When I finished my shower I went to my room and put on my favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a baby blue camisole and my favorite navy blue v-neck sweater. While finishing my makeup with lighting fast speed of course, I heard my mom call to me about the bus around the corner. I was at the bus stop in a flash with my backpack in tow. Just waiting for the humiliation of being the new kid to start.

I got to school and actually found my locker pretty easily, I was surprised, unfortunately I had inherited some of my mother's human traits such as, clumsiness and bad luck. My human side decided to kick in and I couldn't open my locker, then I heard the late bell of first period ring. Just great, first day of school and I'm already late.

Taking an extra few minutes to navigate the halls and find my first period teacher, Mr. Henry, I stumbled upon a teacher, who gave me a stern look about already being late, showed me where to go. Opening the door as soon as my name was called, I discovered a new dilemma, where to sit. When the teacher pointed to a seat in the back, I was thankful so that I would know if anyone was staring.

Mr. Henry said "Well class it seems we have a new face here at Mc Kinsley High, Renesmee please come up and introduce yourself to your new classmates."

I politely said "I would really rather not thank you."

"Please come up. I'm sure you're a fascinating person." Mr. Henry gestured to me to join him up in front.

I got up and walked to the front and automatically started fidgeting with my sleeve. Unfortunately I inherited my shyness also from my mother.

"Well, I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm sixteen, I just moved here from Juno Alaska, and I have no idea what else to say."

Shit ! Did I really just say that out loud ? Crap.. A few kids laughed, I quickly hurried back to my seat. Mr. Henry went on about supplies and what to expect this year.. I daydreamed about Chris Reynolds. My boyfriend back in Juno.

Christopher Ryan Reynolds, Chris is your perfect all American teenager, captain of the football team, A+ student, every girl wanted to be his, and every guy wanted to be him. I was his lucky choice, he drove me to and from school, I wore his varsity jacket, and he had no idea of me being only half human, and he didn't need to. No one noticed me as different, my skin was pale yes, paler than most, but I had a heartbeat, a pulse, warmth. Yes, I needed blood, but I also needed food (My favorite is rare steak, it's the perfect medium for me and my body's needs). There is another thing you should know about me, see when I touch people and I'm not focusing, they tend to know what I'm thinking. But if I am focused they don't have to know anything, and everyone thinks I'm normal. I can show people things I've seen, I've done in the past. I was always really careful especially around Chris, I've been distracted yes, but I've always caught myself. This is because of the whole vampire side of me. It's cool at times, but most of the times it's annoying. I would give anything to be a normal teenager.

The bell rang, and I left class, the rest of the day basically was the same. Most of the teachers didn't really acknowledge me though, I was thankful.

When I got home, I saw I was alone, my parents must've been hunting. I didn't feel the burning in my throat that craved blood, so I didn't go out. I went up to my room and turned on my laptop, I checked my email hoping maybe he had emailed me, he didn't. My room was stuffy so I opened my window, that's when my acute sense of hearing kicked in, because I heard in the distance a howl of a wolf. Man was this town weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Okay so there has been some questions asking if the Cullens already know about Jacob and if Renesmee doesn't, or if the Cullens don't know at all. The Cullens do know, Bella and Edward just thought it was the best to keep them away from each other not knowing what to do in this new situation. Hopes this helps (: -xoitalyszgirlxo

Renesmee POV

The rest of the week went pretty much the same until about second period on Thursday morning. This gigantic tan guy walked in and sat down right next to me, he introduced himself to the class as Jake, and from what he looks and sounds like, he thinks he is all that and a side of fries. Being the sweet talker I assumed him to be, he turned to me, and I hate to admit it, but he gave me a killer smile and introduced himself to me personally. Every girl was mooning over him, I thought it was pathetic. There is only one guy for me, and that's Chris Reynolds. Sweet and sensitive Chris… and that's when Jake came up to me.

Jacob said to me, "Hey, I heard your new here too huh ?"

I said back to him, " Yup."

Jacob stared at me and said "Well I didn't catch your name.."

"Renesmee." I told him.

Jacob said " Well Renesmee, how about you and me hangout sometime, talk about our old towns ?"

" Nope, I'm good, thanks." I told him.

I walked away, who does this guy think he is ? A charmer ? A sweet talker ? Well he couldn't sweet talk me into a date with him anytime of the week.

Jacob POV

How could she have just shot me down like that ? She must have felt the pull, the need and want to be together, she had to! I imprinted on her when she was born!

Renesmee POV

When I got home at the end of the day my parents were home.

My mom said, " Heyy Nessie, how was school?"

"Fine, except for this one kid Jake, he's new, and he tried to ask me out on a date, it was quite pathetic, especially since no matter how far we are apart, me and Chris will always be devoted to each other." I explained.

"Jake ?" Mom asked.

I said " Yeah mom want to see what happened ?"

I take my mom's hand and relive what happened in class today.

Mom said, "Um, Nessie dear, I think we need to talk about Jacob."

Confused, I walk over and sit on the couch with my mom.

" Sweetie, I know this may sound crazy, but you have met Jake before, he and I were best friends, he is younger then I am, and older then you think. See Renesmee, Jacob is a wolf, now I know this is a lot to take in but for right now I need you to listen and do everything I say. I need you to stay as far as possible from Jake, Wolves and Vampires are mortal enemies, and you can not be around him, especially though, don't get

him angry, never get him angry. Okay?" Mom told me.

All I could do was shake my head in response. This was going to be a long year.

Sorry it's so short, I've been really busy lately, with school and my birthday coming up soon ^-^ 9 days okay, well review, at least 10 before the next chapter! -xoitalyszgirlxo(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long, I have been really busy. ****L but I'm here now, so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything.**

**Chapter 3**

It was Monday morning, and I had to face the facts that the weekend was over, and I couldn't avoid him any longer. As I sat down next to Jake my hands shook a little, not knowing what to expect.

"Heyy, whatsup ?" he said coolly.

"Heyy, nothing." I tried really hard not to look at him, but I found myself gazing his way.

He turned back toward the front of the class as Mr. Henry walked in. He started talking about something, and I was taking notes when a note was flicked onto my desk in the shape of a paper football. "How creative." I thought, " a guy folding a note into a football." I opened the note and read it,

I know Bella told you what I am,

she also probably told you that I am 

uncontrollable and to stay away from

me, if your curious, meet me after school

at 3:30 in the Beanery Coffee Shop.

-Jake

I folded the note up and put it in my pocket, making sure I wouldn't be able to forget the name of the coffee shop. I had a lot of questions.

_3:30 P.M. Outside the Beanery Coffee Shop_

_Nessie's POV:_

I saw him inside, sipping some drink, the waitresses were eyeing him and giggling like school girls, one of them came up to him asking if he needed anything else, a brownie, a cookie, a flirty waitress to go home with him maybe ?She slipped him a piece of paper, her name and cell number no doubt. For some reason that really got on my nerves. Then he saw me, smiled and pointed, and said something to the over-flirty waitress to make her smile falter and walk away unsatisfied.

_Jake's POV:_

I was sitting inside, waiting for my Nessie, drinking some of my black coffee noticing the waitresses giggling over me, talking about how hott I am, low enough for a human unable to hear, but for a werewolf ? Easy as pie. When the waitress who took my order came over and asked me if I needed anything else she threw me a flirty smile and I said no, she said if I needed anything just to give her a call, and slipped me her number. Then I saw Renesmee outside looking in, I saw her jealousy and smiled. I pointed her out to the waitress and said,

"See that girl right there ? She's my future girlfriend."

She walked away with that. Then Renesmee came in.

_Nessie's POV:_

When I walked in Jake smiled and waved me over, like he knew I would be here, wanting to wipe that smug grin off his face I almost walked out, until I realized I was smiling back and started walking over. When I sat down he asked me if I wanted anything, I just said a cappuccino.

"What else is in this world that I don't know about?" I said.

"All I know is that there are vampires, and there are werewolves, if there are leprechauns and gnomes out there I just pray to the heavens that I never run into one." Jake smiled laughed a little and leaned closer to me, " Look, we can't talk about this stuff here okay ? I only asked you to come here to see if you would show up. Asking you to come to an abandoned warehouse where no one could hear what we are talking about isn't the best way to gain your trust."

"I'll say, but where exactly is this warehouse ?"

"Just outside town, only about fifteen minutes from here by car."

"By car, um Jake, I don't-"

"I have a car, don't worry, lets get out of here."

As we are walking out he tips the waitress, and says something to her low enough that I couldn't hear.

_Jake's POV: _

Making sure Renesmee couldn't hear me I went over to the waitress and said,

"but just in case call me." and smiled

_Waitress' POV:_

The really cute guy walked up to me and gave me the tip personally and said

"but just in case call me."

I melted at his smile, when he and the girl left I opened up the paper to see-

Julia 555-0881 (:

Great, my name and number, what a let down..

_Nessie's POV:_

I looked back in the coffee shop to see the waitress' face change again from happy to depressed.

"I slipped her back her number, making her think it was mine." Jake said laughing at what he did.

"You do realize she will probably be depressed for the rest of her life because of you right ?"

"Ehh I doubt it."

"I don't know, I might have to check on her in a couple weeks, see how she is doing after everything you just built up her hopes and shot 'em down." I winked and laughed not realizing that I was already beginning to like this guy.

**Sorry this wasn't that good, I wanted to include the part with the warehouse and her questions, but I couldn't think of that many that she could have, any suggestions ? Reviews are nice (: tell me what you guys think ^-^**


End file.
